


Maybe

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: One Word Prompts [7]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cuban/Italian Veronica, F/F, Gay, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: Sleep over time





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> written 5/7

"Does Heather have a problem with you spending the night with me?"

"No. Why would she?"

Heather Duke sighed, staring at the ceiling in her dark room. "You know, because of what you told her?"

"What did I tell her, Stellina?"

Duke took a moment before responding. She could hear her heart beating.

"Why do you call me that? And what does it mean?"

"What, Stellina?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah."

"It means star. Little star." Veronica shift closer to her until Heather could feel the warmth radiating off of her through the covers.

"Why do you call me that?" Heather's heart was racing. She resisted the urge to reach out to Veronica.

"Because you are my friend, and I love you. And you light up my life, like a star. And also, you are quite small."

Heather snorted. "Everyone is small compared to you, Veronica."

"It's not my fault I'm 5'10" and everyone else is short." Veronica moved closer again, and pulled Heather into her chest. "Heather is aware of how you feel, Stellina. We should all sit down and talk about it sometime. Maybe even Mac might have something to say."

"If I did, what would it do?"

Veronica didn't say anything.

"If i had said something sooner, do you think we would've had a shot?"

Veronica nuzzled her. Heather could feel the warmth of sleep creeping up on her.

"Maybe, Stellina. Maybe."


End file.
